


Winter Night

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Rare Pair Month [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybuy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, Panic Attack, rarepair month, slight angst, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Luka goes to his Mothers favourite bakery before they close over the Christmas Holidays.





	Winter Night

**Author's Note:**

> Moved over from my Tumblr @ChelleAslin 
> 
> Prompt- Winter nights

A white, frosty cloud danced out of Lukas lips and he breathed warm air on his glove clad hands. His face flushed a light pink hue from the cold winds of a Paris winter. Why was he out in this cold? Because his Mother is obsessed with the pastries from Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, AKA Marinette’s Family bakery, Who are closing down soon to spend the holidays together, so naturally Luka would spent his pocket money, and an hour of his free time, riding multiple buses and trams from the Seine river to the famous bakery! It’s wasn’t a big deal, he got to see Marinette before the year ended so he was very please when the last bus finally made a stop across the street from the Bakery. 

“Finally.” Luka breathed out as he walked off the bus. He stopped under the shelter, giving his head a little shake in a vain attempt to wake himself up a little. He glanced up and down the street, checking for cars, before venturing into the bakery.

The small bell above the door, chimed, announcing Luka’s entrance into the store. The warmth from the heater and the smell of the baked goods welcomed Luka.  
“Good evening and welcome” a cheerful voice annouced, behind the counter was a small , curvy asian women with short dark blue hair and brown eyes. That must be Marinettes mother, Luka thought, the resemblances is uncanny. 

“Hello, I’ve been sent by my mother to buy a few pastries.” Luka smiled kindly at the women, while reaching into his pockets to retreve the list his mother had written earlier. He unravelled the folded piece of paper to reveal the true length of the list. 

“My,” the women gasp,”that certainly is a big list.” 

“Sure is” Luka muttered, emarrassed, “she wants to make she she has enough to last the “cold winter” while your shop is closed.” 

“We’re only going to be closed for 3 days.” The women whispered. 

The two were interrupted by numerous loud thuds coming from the ceiling that seemed to be getting closer and closer until the bottom of Marinette dupin-cheng’s feet appeared at the top of the stairs behind the counter. The small girl quickly scurried down the stairs, her footing slipped at she started to stumble slightly.  
Luka and Marinette mother held their breaths for a second as they hopelessly reached their hands out. Luckily Marinette managed to catch herself and finish esending the stairs. She didn’t even seem to register the pair near the counter of the panic she had just caused the duo. 

She frantically whipped her head left and right before tugging at her pigtails in frustration. She growled lightly to herself a frown clear of her face till her blue eyes locked with a slightly terrified Luka. Then a maniacal grin grew across her features as she stalked towards him. 

“Mama” she said nodding at the equally confused women. She then turned her gaze towards Luka. “Hello, Luka, say are you busy?” She asked innocently, she even had the audacity to blink her eyelashes at him. Luka was beyond confused and really creeped out right now, Marinette had always been a strange girl but this, this was something else.  
“Ah, yeah actually.” Luka scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, a nervous tick of his, “I’m running some errands for my Moth-“  
“Great, can I borrow your body?” She half yelled as she dove onto the counter to grab his arm. Her finger going straight to his neck and across to his shoulder while she mutter to herself underneath her breath. “You the perfect size for what I need!”  
A loud crashing sound seemed to interrupt Marinette from her unknown motives, giving Luka the upper hand, he carefully detatched the girl before stepping way out of her reach for his benefit and perhaps her own. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm his racing heart and teenage thoughts down. 

“What the heck is going on?” A deep voice sounded, breaking Luka from said meditation. Luka’s eyes snapped open to see an extraordinary burley man behind the counter. His massive arms and hands were crossed and his hard brown eyes were glaring at Luka. 

“N-nothing!” Luka stuttered, trying to defend himself, well at least verbally, physically he was at a lose. 

“What?” Marinette said, sounding extremely upset “I thought you said you’d come up to my bedroom so I can finish, I can’t do it without you! I’ve literally tried everything else” she rambled, “I don’t have any male body’s to work with that are the right size,” 

At this point Luka can’t help the red blush that stained his face and neck, He had no idea what the girl was talking about but it sounded a lot like she was implying that they should go up to her room and...well-Luka couldn’t finish that thought.

On the other hand, the giant man, who Luka now figured was Marinette Dad, was very red too but for a much negative reason. The man was practically shaking in anger, he opened his mouth, probably to start yelling before his wife cut him off. 

“Marinette, dear, what exactly are you talking about?” She asks sweetly but Luka’s can tell she is clearly stressing a little too. 

“The hood I said I was going to make” she said in a tone that just screamed ‘duh’ “I told you guys a few hours ago I was going to attempt it even though I didn’t have a model for it.” She gave her parents a look of pure confusion like she had no idea why everyone was overreacting. 

At her explanation the tension in the room started to unwind as Luka’s saw her parent visible relex. This confused the young blue haired girl more. She scrunched her eyesbrows together as she had a hard think about everything that just happened. Luka guessed she realised what everyone else was thinking earlier on because her whole face burned a bright red. 

“NO!” She shouted, taking a defensive stance and pointing a her parents. “That is NOT what I meant.” The poor girl look like she was about to drop dead from embarrassment, she couldn’t even force herself to make eye contact with Luka.  
It was silent for a few minutes before a loud bang rang out the room, Luka wouldn’t be lying if he said he didn’t jump. Turns out the threading, loud bang was just Marinette’s Dad clapping his hands together.

“Well, now that those, er.., misunderstandings have been sorted, do you still need the..Young gentlemen’s help? Wait how old are you?” He said eyeing Luka again.  
“17” he replied softly. 

“17! That’s 2 whole years older then Marinette. How do you know her?” He asked, giving Luka a suspicious glance. Luka sighed to himself, why must everyone asume he has the worst intentions just because he’s an older male. 

“He’s my friend, Juleka’s, older brother Luka. He also plays the guitar in Roses band, Kitty Section.” Marinette quickly butted in, saving Lukas from the tense situation. 

Luka glanced up at her father, whose eyebrows were furrowed. A look of Contemplation written across this hard features. Then suddenly like a flick of a switch, everything about him soften. His muscle relaxed, and he slouched ever so slightly, as if he was suddenly aware of his height and girth and wanted to make himself smaller, his cold brown eyes were warm and welcoming and lastly he had the softest smile on his, now kind features. Luka felt like he was about to have whiplash from all the emotional changes, he quickly scanned the room to make sure no Akumas were about. 

“Ah sorry my bad!” The man chuckled, “I’m Tom Dupin and this his my lovely wife, Sabine Cheng.” He introduced them to Luka.  
“Nice to meet you, Tom and Sabine.” He smiled tightly at them, he was trying his hardest to stay polite but this situation had been every tense and awkward and his anxiety was starting to rise. 

“Anyway, I’m truly sorry Marinette, but I have to get these pastries back to my Mum now or I’ll miss all my buses.” 

“Oh yeah, of course, sorry” Marinette said sadly, looking down at her fingers and fiddling with them. Luka felt his heartache at the sight of the normal cheerful girl, looking so glum. He wanted to reach out and hold her and apologise for this whole situation and just make her smile again, but he couldn’t even muster up another smile. He felt drained from this whole situation and just needed to be alone for a bit. He clenched his fist in anger and frustration, why did he have to be like this?

“So what was that list dear?” Sabine asked, hand extended to take the list from the older teenage boy. Luka handed the list over and just stood off to the side slightly, finder comfort in pretending he was busy by picking at his nail polish. He heard the two bakers, mumuring to themselves before Tom cleared his throat. 

“I’m sorry Luka but since it almost closing time we don’t have even half of this list. Actually we only have about five things left in general.” He explained with a guilty expression. Argh, just Lukas luck, he thought. 

“It’s fine sir, I’ll just tell Mum we didn’t beat the rush.” He awkwardly said before cringing internally. “I’ll be off then.” He blurted, his heart rate picking up. 

He made a sharp turn around and rushed to the door, except when he tried to push it it wouldn’t budge. He tried again and again and again! But still nothing. He started to panic. He continuously tried to open the door till a small hand was placed on his shoulder. 

“Luka calm down.” Marinette soft voice rang out. Luka just froze up, his hearing felt like everything was underwater, like he was drowning, his vision blurred ever so slightly around the edges giving him tunnel-like vision and he heart beat thumped to loudly for him to concentration. He knew this feeling too well, the harboured, swallow breaths and the outer body feeling of a altered reality, he was having a panic attack. He tried to focus on his breathing to no advail, he felt scared and hopeless.  
He heard a lot of commotion around him but could make out what was happen. He heard bits and pieces of the Dupin-Cheng’s conversation. He heard the words; snowed in overnight, calm him down, upstairs, call, now Marinette! He couldn’t put the pieces together and before he could think any harder about it he was being carried upstairs. He was too out of it to even question how he was being carried because he suddenly felt very tired and fell asleep. 

...

When he awoke, he was in a dimly lit room, the only light source come from a small lamp in the far right corner of the room, Luka sat up slowly and took in his surroundings, although it was dark he could make out a television, couch and bookcase, enough for him to realised he was in a living room, but certainly not his. 

“W-where?” He muttered, just then a noticed a lump starting to stir on a recliner to his left. Suddenly a head of midnight blue hair popped out from under a blanket. 

“Luka?” The voice called out quietly. Lukas heart swelled at the sound of his name being called from a very tired Marinette. 

“Yeah it’s me.” He replied sitting up fully, a blanket falling from his shoulders, he also noticed a pillow on the couch where his head was just resting. Marinette must have seen his confusion. 

“You’re in our living room, Papa carried you up he when you were uh,” 

“I had a panic attack,” He whispers sadly, avoiding eye contact. Luka heard the recliner creak before footsteps approached him. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked kindly as she squatted down in front of him. He looked down at her and saw the worry in her kind blue eyes. 

“ No offence back I’d rather not.” He croaked out, emotions swelling up in him once again. He knew he needed to calm down so he tried to meditate, he inhaled and exhaled deep breaths to calm himself down. Once he was calm again he looked back at Marinette. 

“Shit, what’s the time, I’m going to miss my buses!” He exclaimed. He tried to get up to leave but Marinette was faster then him and grab him by the shoulders and pushed him back down with a surprising amount of strength, a little too much actually because she lost her footing and fell with him, landing in his land on the couch. 

A furious blush burned her freckled cheek as she quickly stammer an apology and shifted next to him. Luka just sat still and awkwardly tried to calm his body down from overreacting. This girl is going to be the death of him. 

“Ahem,” Marinette clear her throat, “anyway, it’s already dark outside, you’ve truely missed your buses and we are also snowed in till tomorrow morning, so you’ll have to stay the night.” She explained. Luka took in the news and sighed.

“Okay, what about my Mother, I have to ring her and let her know what going on.” 

“Already done” she announced as she gave him a smirk “I called Jules and got her to put your Mother on and Papa explained everything to her. She the one who explained what to do with you during your.. attack.” She explained, getting quieter at the end. 

He smiled at her, finding her trouble with address his panic attacks somewhat sweet. she was trying to be gentle and sensitive with him and it made his heart melt. 

“Thank you Marinette, you are such a kind hearted girl.” The blue haired boy softly whisper, gripping the blanket and wrapping it tighter around him. Marinette blushed, looking down at her hands. 

“Well I’m going to guess that your not tired anymore either and we have a long night ahead of us. What do you want to do?” She asked him as she got of the couch and stretched. Luka averted his gaze from the girl as her shirt rid up, and, are they abs? 

“Well if you still need my body, it’s all yours.” Luka mused, trying to get a reaction out of the girl. He was very successful as Marinette froze up, mid stretch, and started to blush. She quickly turned to Luka, flailing her arms as she struggled to defend herself. Luka couldn’t help himself, he threw is head back and let out a bark of laughter. Marinette didn’t find this amusing at all. She crossed her arms and stomped her foot in frustration. 

“Luka stop” she whined. He stopped laughing, wiping a fake tear from his eye for dramatic flair. He looked up at the girl in front of him and took in her apparence. Her dark blue hair was in a messy bun, her freckled skin was covered in pink splotches, a clear sign of her embarrassment, yet her blue eyes were as fierce as always. He sighed to himself, he was in deep.

“What?” Marinette self consciously whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. Luka just smiled as he reached out to her. 

“Nothing, I just realised how hard I’ve fallen for you.” He grab her arm and pulled her down onto his chest. He laid back down with the smaller girl on top of him, her head against his chest as his arms wrapped around her. “Let’s just stay like this for awhile, yeah?” 

Marinette was stunned, she felt like she had all the butterflies in the world in her stomach, so many that Hawkmoth would have non left to akumatize. She knew that she had a reason to say no to Lukas advatanges but she honestly could recall what or who it was, her brain had shut down. Instead She found herself snuggling as close to him as possible as her finger reached up to his dip dyed hair. 

Luka heard Marinette sigh as she relaxed into him. His heart swelled knowing he had the girl he cared for so much here in his arms. He lifted his head up slightly as he kissed her dark hair. 

“I wish we could spend all our winter nights like this” he whispered, but the girl in his arms had already drifted off to sleep.


End file.
